Cat Hairballs
Cat Hairballs is a song from the 1993 Christmas album, Crock O' Christmas. Sung to the tune of "Jingle Bells", this song had its own music video released in the 1990s. Prologue *Stimpy: Oh Ren! Before Yaksmas caroling, I have something for you. *Ren: What are you up to? *Stimpy: Nothing. It's a present! *Ren: A present? *Stimpy: Well, I couldn't afford to get a Yaksmas present, so I made you one! *Ren: Ooh, thanks pal. You know Stimpy, it's a thought that counts, and besides, if you made the present, that makes all and more special. *Stimpy: Okay Ren, here's the present! Hwarf!!! *Ren: Cat HairBAAALLS!!!! Lyrics Backup: hwarf hwarf hwarf, hwarf hwarf hwarf hwarf Stimpy: '''O'er the rug I go, with a mouth all full of fuzz. '''Ren: '''Yeah, yeah. '''Stimpy: '''Burying your shoe, 'neath a pile of scuz. '''Ren: '''Nice one on my head, and another mound over there. '''Stimpy: '''Hey! Let's make a three piece suit, of this freshly hwarfed up hair. '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''Ooooh! Cat hairballs, cat hairballs, all over the place! '''Stimpy: '''Don't look now, here one comes, smack right in your face! HWARF! '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''Cat hairballs, cat hairballs. '''Stimpy: '''Get them while they're hot. There the perfect Yaksmas gift. '''Ren: '''And always hit the spot. '''Ren: (spoken) '''Hey, hey hey! What am I supposed to do with all these smelly old hairballs? I already got a suit! '''Stimpy: (spoken) '''Okay, Ren. Well, how about this? '''Stimpy: (singing) I'll make you a bike. Ren: '''A bike? '''Stimpy: '''Or an Italian sports car? (Ren feels impressed) '''Stimpy: Brand new high heel shoes, or a fine cigar! (Coughing noises) '''Ren: (signing) '''How about a hat? '''Stimpy: (spoken) '''Of course! '''Ren: '''And matching underwear. Woowoo! '''Stimpy: (singing) '''Don't you fret, I won't run out, I've lots more hair to spare. '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''Ooooh! Cat hairballs, cat hairballs, all over the place! '''Stimpy: '''Don't look now, here one comes. '''Ren: '''Where? '''Stimpy: '''Smack right in your face! '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''Cat hairballs, cat hairballs. '''Stimpy: '''Get 'em while they're hot. They're the perfect Yaksmas gift. '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''And always hit the spot! (Break time) '''Stimpy: '''Bluap! '''Ren: '''Oh no! '''Stimpy: '''Bloup! '''Ren: '''Don't do it man! '''Stimpy: '''Luoap?! Blech, lech! Oh... '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''Cat hairballs, cat hairballs, all over the place! '''Ren: '''Yeep! '''Stimpy: '''Don't look now, here one comes. '''Ren: '''Where? '''Stimpy: '''Smack right in your face! BARF! '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''Cat hairballs, cat hairballs. Get them while they're hot! '''Ren: '''Ssssssss! '''Stimpy: '''There the perfect Yaksmas gift. '''Both Ren and Stimpy: '''And always hit the spot! They're the perfect Yaksmas gift, and always hit the spoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot! '''Stimpy: '''Huaaarrrf...! '''Ren: '''That's disgusting! '''Stimpy: '''Hluarf! Episodes There was a music video version of the song, so here are the list of episodes that were included in the music video version. * Stimpy's Big Day * Sven Hoek * Ren's Toothache * Stimpy's Invention * Space Madness * Stimpy's Fan Club * Monkey See, Monkey Don't * The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball * The Boy Who Cried Rat * A Visit To Anthony * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen * Nurse Stimpy * Out West * The Great Outdoors * Big House Blues * Marooned * Son of Stimpy * Haunted House * Robin Höek * Man's Best Friend * Fake Dad * The Big Shot! Trivia * This song is a parody on a famous Christmas/Winter themed song, Jingle Bells. * Some segments from various episodes are included on the music video. * The music video can be found on Internet Archive (if you can possibly find it there), and on YouTube. * The music video is largely a recreation of the episode "The Cat that Laid the Golden Hairball" where Stimpy is hwarfing up hairballs on a conveyor belt while Ren stamps them, but with clips from other episodes mixed in for effect. For example, showing the supermodel wearing the hairball dress for the "three piece suit" line, or Mrs. Pipe's shoes when referencing making "brand new high heeled shoes" from the hairballs. As the video goes on Stimpy runs out of places to lick and it becomes harder and harder to make more hairballs. The video ends with Stimpy falling on the conveyor belt and Ren violently stamping Stimpy's butt (which makes the hluarf heard at the end of the song). Video Category:Songs